


An Unkown Child

by Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: An AU, that I had posted to FF.Net, but decided to publish here as it is a little more Mac friendly. What happens if Shannon was pregnant while Jethro was serving in Desert Storm and survived long enough to give birth. But the baby was kidnapped and raised by her kidnappers until their deaths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a story that came into my head just recently (On the way to take my younger sister off to college). And I had to write it. I have no idea where this story will take us. BUT! Jen and Jethro will become Jibbs romantically, eventually. The story is about a young girl who shows up at NCIS; this girl has a very sad history about her and she thinks that her biological father hates her and never wanted her. She has a past with just Jethro, but Jethro has no idea until later. I have no idea why but I love the name ‘Quinn Rain’ So that is her name. I have about the first eight chapters or so already written, but I won’t post them until I get some feedback for previous chapters, got it? So review!

An Unknown Child 1

It was Friday and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was bored stiff; yes, bored. They hadn’t had a case in over a week; they were all caught up on all of their backlogged paperwork and had gone through all of the unsolved cases for the DC area; as per protocol. He knew that there were new cases and they weren’t being handed to his team. It seemed that the Director wanted to torment him for something he did. Well if she wanted to do that so be it; he would not let his team be dragged into it.

“Go home guys; Another team has call this weekend; get out of here. See you here Monday morning.”

His team looked at him shocked but didn’t question the order. Tony and Ziva packed up their stuff and left for the elevator. Tim also packed up his stuff, but he headed towards the back elevator to go see Abby in her lab. The elevator doors opened up for Tony and Ziva but before they could get on two women got off. Tony did his thing at stared at their backsides until Ziva slapped him and he faced her.

The two women walked into the bull pen and looked around. One woman was definitely older; she wore a business suit and her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her companion was another matter entirely. Her shoulder length brown hair was lightly curled and if she moved her head a certain way auburn highlights lanced out at him. She had pale blue eyes that seemed cold. Her skin was pale and blemish free. She wore black jeans and royal blue converse with a black long sleeve shirt that had its sleeves slashed from the shoulder to about 2 inches from the wrist where it tightened like an armband. Jethro could see a hint of her hips pocking out of the bottom of the shirt.

Standing from his desk he made his way over to them. Seeing him the blonde gave a tight smile.

“I’m Special Agent Gibbs; can I help you?”

“Agent Gibbs, I’m Sonya Maria, I work for CPS. This is Quinn Rain Tanner. We have a meeting with your director but we can’t find her office.”

“Yeah they disabled the elevator to her floor so they could repair some damage. But I can take you up to her office.”

“Thank you.”

Jethro picked up his almost full coffee that he bought less than an hour ago and lead the way up the stairs to MTAC and the Director’s office. When he got to her office he found Cynthia, Jen’s assistant frowning. No doubt she was expecting another fight between her boss and Gibbs, that had been happening a lot lately, but when she saw the women Gibbs was leading she understood. Jethro as normal didn’t stop at Cynthia’s desk but moved past her and over to the door. Where as usual he did not knock, but he did open it without slamming it open. Catching Jen’s eyes he led the two women in. He nodded to the women and handed over his coffee to Jen. He left her office and headed down to Autopsy.

Ten minutes later his phone was ringing.

“Gibbs.”

“Agent Gibbs could you please come back up to my office with your team?”

“I can. My team can’t.”

“Why not?” Her voice had an edge to it at hearing this news.

“I sent them home Jen. We had no cases; we finished our paperwork and looked at all the unsolved cases in the area. We had nothing to do and they were starting to get antsy; so I sent them home.”

“Very well then. Could you come up to my office?” She just sounded tired now.

“Be there Jen.” He nodded to Ducky and left Autopsy and made his way back to her office. He went in as usual and found all three females sitting at the conference table. Walking over he sat in an empty seat facing the three of them. Jen spoke up first.

“Gibbs I think that I might have a case for you and your team.”

“Good.”

The younger of the women looked at him like she expected him to say more, but Gibbs remained silent, waiting for Jen.

“Quinn perhaps you might want to tell him your story.” Jen suggested; looking at the younger woman with a small smile on her face.

The younger women looked at her, smiled and nodded her head before turning to face Gibbs again.

“As you know my name is Quinn Rain Tanner. My mother was a nurse but she stayed home to take care of me. My dad was a surgeon here in the DC area. When I was four years old we moved out west to Tucson, Arizona. It was there that I grew up. Seven years ago my mother passed away; heart attack. My dad didn’t remarry, but two months ago that didn’t matter. A patient went in for a tumor removal and died on his operating table. Her husband went nuts and beat the shit out of my dad. He died during surgery; his brain had too much damage and he died. A CPS worker in AZ tried to find some family for me, but they found out that I had none so I  moved in with my best friend and life was ok. About a month ago I was trying to find one of my dad’s papers that I had written a note on. I had all of his things; couldn’t get rid of them.

“I found it in a stack in his briefcase along with other papers. Including a forged Adoption paper with his name, my mother’s name and my name. I called the agent who tried to find my family and she learned what Hospital my father worked at in the area. She flew me out where I met up with Sonya. The hospital has no record of my birth or adoption. I was kidnapped.” She paused here for breath.

“But they did find out that three couples had given birth that day and that one of the mothers died. There was no record of the child’s fate. Apparently the mother was involved in a car crash and died of her wounds.”

“I’m sorry for all that you’ve gone through but I don’t understand how this is a case for NCIS and not the FBI?”

“The women who died of her wounds was married to a marine sniper serving in Kuwait during Desert Storm; I think. That makes it NCIS jurisdiction. Dependent to a marine gives NCIS jurisdiction; correct?”

“Yes it does. Let’s get to work. Do you mind being an agent for the day Jen?”

“For this case; no. At least until Monday; then you pull your team in.”

“I’ll get started now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is the second chapter. I mention the episode in season three called ‘Honor Code’ as well as a slight reference to ‘Lost and found’ when Jen takes the kid home with her. By the way this is in-between Jeopardy and Hiatus. And is defiantly AU. Please review.

 

Gibbs walked into Abby’s lab and seeing that both her and Tim were still there brought them both back up to the Bullpen where he had Tim run down both of Quinn’s parents’ info. Tim found what hospital Dr. Tanner worked at both in the west and in the area. Abby called Ducky up to take some blood samples and Jen worked with the social worker to arrange living and transportation arrangements for Quinn.

They decided to head to the hospital and find someone who worked there when Tanner left.

Tim and Gibbs left NCIS and headed to the hospital. No one there remembered Dr. Tanner but they told him to get a warrant and they would release the death records for that year to him. He called Jen on his way back to headquarters.  _ Let her get the warrant  _ he thought. They continued with the paperwork trail until six that evening.

At six o’clock sharp Jen came out of her office and walked over to Gibbs’ desk.

“Can we do anything more?”

“Not tonight; I sent Abs and McGee home a half-hour ago.”

“Good. Go home yourself.”

“Where’s Quinn staying?”

“Foster care.”

“Why?”

“Cause I couldn’t take her home with me.”

“And you’re the only one who can watch a child or teenager?”

“I didn’t think that you would want to.”

“Why Jen?”

“Because she’s not Zach and you got attached to Zach.”

“Ok. . . I’m going to need better than that Jen. I get ‘attached’ every time a child is involved; you know that.”

“Ok I didn’t think you would be comfortable with a female. Zach was a little boy not a teenaged girl.”

“I’m fine with it Jen. Are they still here?” He looked offended that she thought that he wouldn’t be able to take care of a teenage girl. Granted he didn’t know about the teenage part, but he could take care of a girl. After all he had a daughter; not that Jen knew that; no one knew that. No one needed to know that, because then they would ask what happened to her and what wife was her mother. He wasn’t ready to share their memories. And no one extra needed to have that pain.

“Yes.”

“Good.” At that moment Quinn and Sonya came down the stairs. Gibbs got up and went past Jen and made his way over to them.

“What you say if I said that Quinn could stay with me?”

“I would say: Why would you want to do that Agent Gibbs?”

“Because I try not to put kids in Foster Care if at all possible and if she stayed with me I can keep her in the loop and she’ll be where I know in case more questions come up.”

“Fine with me. But you have to ask her.” They both turned towards Quinn. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes her eyes relaxed and she nodded.

“It’s fine with me.”

“Very well then; Agent Gibbs. I place her in you care until this matter is resolved. You can stop by my office to grab her bags.”

“Good.” He turned away from Sonya and focused his attention on Quinn.

“Very well. Let’s grab your stuff and I’ll get take out on the way home. Chinese ok?”

“Cool. As long as it’s not Panda Express. That stuff is so not real Chinese food; it’s a wannabe food.”

“Good, I agree. Let’s go.” Gibbs left with a smile on his face.

Gibbs drove to Sonya’s office and grabbed a medium suitcase and a backpack before driving to a Chinese food restaurant nearby. He ordered his usual and some sweet and sour chicken with white rice and a soda for Quinn to have.

They arrived at Gibbs’ house and ate in the kitchen. After they finished eating he gave her a tour of the house and showed her the room that she would be staying in and the bathroom that was hers; the master room having its own in-suite bathroom. He then left her alone a retreated to the basement for some bourbon and boat time.

An hour later Quinn joined him; she had showered and changed into her PJs. She sat down on a stool before she spoke.

“I take it you spend all your time here Agent Gibbs?”

“Yes. And you can drop the ‘Agent’ I’m off the job.”

“Very well Gibbs.”

“What grade are you in?” He questioned her; his gut was telling him to get to know her a little more.

“I just finished my freshman year of high school.”

“What kind of classes are you taking?”

“Are we playing twenty questions Gibbs?” She teased him.

“Ok then.”

“Fine, but after your round I’m going and I would like full honesty or a reason for not telling me, and I will give you complete honesty in return. I’m going into Art 7-8, Wind Ensemble, Pre-Calculus, AP Chemistry, Pre-AP English and Advanced Theater and Advanced Choir.”

“Wow. Pretty heavy load for just a sophomore.”

“I demanded perfection from myself. And I like the challenge. If you asked my friends they would tell you that I don’t like to be bored, their right; being bored drives me insane.” 

“What instrument do you play?”

“Flute, if I return to the same school I’ll be second chair. I also sing second Soprano in the choir. But I know how to play the oboe and piano as well; I just like playing the flute more.”

“No foreign language class?”

“I’m already fluent in three languages; no need.”

“What languages?”

“Spanish, ASL and French. I’m studying Japanese and Mandarin Chinese as well as Russian at the moment, but I’m focusing on the Russian.”

“Wow. Who’s teaching you?”

“For Japanese and Mandarin: Rosetta Stone; I couldn’t find a person I liked to teach me. And my neighbor is teaching me Russian. Six questions down Gibbs.”

“OK. What do you do after school?”

“In the fall sports season I do swim team, winter I do winter guard and in the spring I do off season swimming. I also enter my artwork in various shows and design tattoos for friends; so far three of my upper classmen friends have gotten a tattoo that I have designed.”

“Outside of School?”

“I chill with my friends on the weekends at our ranch house and teach swimming lessons during the week.”

“Is that your job?”

“Yea it is. A good job at that. I love it; you can’t get me out of the water because I generally have three to five kids on me in between lessons.”

“You have a boyfriend or crush?”

“Boyfriend no; crush yes. Ten questions left, Gibbs.”

“Why do you want to find your biological parents?”

“Because I have nowhere else to go.”

“Ok so why now, why not when you found out that you had been adopted?”

“I did; I never expressed it, but the thought was always in the back of my mind. And now that I know that I was kidnapped; I want to know who they are. The life I could have had with them was potentially stolen from us and that sucks.”

“Remind me what your mother told you please?”

“I didn’t tell you. She told me that my mother and father couldn’t care for me, and that they wanted me to have a full life; not a life dictated by their poor funds.”

“And your father?”

“He told me that the mother did not want to raise me alone and that my father left her. He told me that they did not want me.”

“Who do you want to be true?”

“I’m hoping that my mother told me the truth. Five questions left, Gibbs.”

“OK. What will happen if your dad is right?”

“I’ll be heartbroken. I’ll go back to a foster home in Tucson and move around for the next three years.”

“What happens if they want you?”

“I’ll return to Tucson and pack my stuff and come out and live with them.”

“What if they want you but they still can’t take care of you?”

“I’ll return to Tucson and foster care but I’ll call them multiple times a week and visit whenever I have the time and funds to do so.”

“Do you want to stay in Arizona?”

“Yes and no. Yes because it is beautiful there. No because I need to be elsewhere; away from my father’s ghost. I like the east coast; it’s quite beautiful here.”

“Can you cook?”

“Yes I can. Why?”

“Because I can’t. 19 left Quinn.”

“OK then. How long have you worked at NCIS?”

“Since 1994 or so.”

“What did you do before that?”

“I served in the Marine Corps; Sniper.”

“How many tours?”

“Two. Panama and Desert Storm.”

“Have you ever been married?”

“Four times.”

“Four! Why aren’t you still married?”

“I tried to fill a void and hurt both of us.”

“What void?”

“The death of my daughter and first wife.”

“Have you told anybody?”

“Mike Franks worked the case and you.”

“No one else knows?”

“No; no one.”

“Why?”

“No one else needs that pain in their hearts.”

“Does it eat you up? I’ve heard that not talking is like a poison.”

“Sometimes it is. Some days having it means a safe place to retreat to. I did that with my first ex-wife. And other times it isolates you and closes you off. You’re halfway through, Quinn.”

“Are you close to your family?”

“No, I haven’t spoken to my father since their funeral. He was the only one left. Please don’t ask why.”

“Very well. What foreign languages can you speak?”

“ASL and Russian. I tried to learn French but it didn’t stick.”

“Why those languages?”

“My mother was deaf; therefore I speak ASL. Well sign it. And I needed to learn Russian for an assignment I had about six years ago. The French was for an op I had about seven years ago, but my partner spoke it fluently; so she did all the talking. Seven left.”

“Do you have people you consider your family?”

“Yes my team and Abby and Ducky.”

“I heard Tim mention a rule 9. What is that?”

“Never leave the house without a knife.”

“Whose rule is that?”

“Mine”

“How many do you have?”

“About 53...”

“Did you ever want to kill yourself? I can only imagine the pain of losing a mother and father; the pain of losing a wife and daughter escapes me.”

“Yes, after they died. Last question.”

“Did you ever want another kid?”

“Not with any of my ex-wives, but I had someone I loved over in Europe that I wouldn’t have minded having a kid with, but she left me, so it’s a moot point.”

“OK but I want to know what you think the chances of finding my family are?”

“That hospital keeps meticulous records, especially death records; for legal purposes. So finding the names of the women who gave birth should be easy; then we track them down and see if they still have their kid. If they don’t we do DNA testing against your blood that we took today?”

“And if my mother is already dead?”

“If she was killed and it was investigated her DNA will be on file and if that doesn’t work then we can try your Dad’s if he was in the military then his DNA will be on file.”

“But isn’t that registry to identify remains?”

“It is for that purposes but legal will sometimes use it to test paternity.”

“Ok Gibbs. Thank you. I’m glad you told me about you; it makes the thought of sleeping here a little more bearable.”

“It’s been a long time since I had a kid in house and an even longer time since I had a female child here.”

“You are doing fine Gibbs, trust me. Good night.”

“Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So if I got any of the dates wrong or something; let me know. Here is the next part; and some answers. Read and Review, please.

An Unknown Child

3

Gibbs woke up to the smell of coffee and the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. For a second he wondered who was in his house; then he remembered his houseguest. Slowly he got out of bed and made his way over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt before moving to grab a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He padded silently into his bathroom and took a shower.

Quinn had woken up about an hour earlier and had taken a shower and was now making breakfast for both herself and her host. She didn’t know if Gibbs ate breakfast. She knew that some adults skipped the meal altogether. But from spending last night at NCIS with him; she knew that he drank coffee. Copious amounts of coffee. So while making some scrambled eggs for them she also started a pot of coffee and started frying some bacon for him and toast for them both.

Soon after she started she heard the sounds of a shower turning on and knew that her host was awake. Ten minutes later the water turned off. She placed the bacon on a paper-towel covered plate and concentrated on the eggs.

She heard Jethro pad down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wordlessly pointed out the coffee and he poured himself a mug.

“You eat breakfast, Gibbs?”

“Yup; or at least I try to.”

“Well sit down.” She placed some of the eggs onto a plate with two pieces of toast. She brought it over to where he was sitting along with the plate of bacon. She returned to the stove to make her own plate and joined him at the small island.

“OK so since its Saturday we start at 0830 hours instead of 0700 hours so we have some time to kill.”

“What’s the plan for the day?”

“I am going to check if Jen got the warrant; then if she did I’ll serve the warrant. And if she didn’t get a warrant then we’ll see what she thinks we should do.”

“Not a very thorough plan.”

“I don’t plan; I stick with my gut. It hasn’t been wrong yet.”

“Well at least we have something. We still have an hour until 0830; what are we going to do?”

“I was thinking on going to the store and getting some more food. I don’t think that you want to live on take-out.”

“Correct. So going to get food. That should be a good use of the time until 0830.” She had finished her food and rinsed her plate before heading into the guestroom to get dressed. She chose a khaki skirt with a light brown t-shirt and some brown sandals. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She walked out of the room and back into the kitchen where Gibbs got up and led her to his truck.

The drive to the store was silent. They were even quieter in the store. Gibbs pushed the cart while Quinn grabbed some bread, eggs, milk and other stuff needed to eat in a house. Gibbs paid for the food and they headed back. Quinn put everything away while Gibbs “helped” she finished ten minutes after they got back to the house. They left for headquarters.

Arriving they parked the car and headed for Jen’s office. While in the elevator Quinn asked:

“Why do you call Director Shepard Jen instead of Director?”

“Because she was my probie agent; so I can get away with it.”

“Oh you trained her? That’s cool how long did she work on your team?”

“A few years, but then we were sent over to Europe as partners; just me, her and a guy named Decker along with Ducky. Decker retired last year.”

They lapsed back into silence and arrived outside of Jen’s office a few minutes later. They walked into her office to find her on the phone. They both sat at the couch and waited. After she hung up the phone she walked over to them.

“How was last night? Did it feel weird?” Quinn got the impression that she was teasing Jethro and decided to save him; sort of.

“It went fine. We got Chinese take-out and talked in the basement.”

“What did you talk about?”

“We played 20 questions. So he asked me 20 then I asked him 20.”

“Did he answer?”

“Yes he did.”

Gibbs decided to interrupt then. Before Jen could ask what questions were asked of him.

“Did you get the warrant?”

“Yes I did. Here it is.” She walked over to her desk and picked up the blue folder and handed it to Gibbs.

“Let’s go Kid.” Gibbs told Quinn and they both walked out the door. Serving the warrant was easy and soon they had a list of names of every female who gave birth that day and a list of every female who died that day. Two names were on both lists so they decided to start there; at least until Gibbs read both the names:  _ Hannah James  _ and  _ Shannon Gibbs. _

Quinn watched as Gibbs’ face drained of color and his knuckles turn white against the paper. She gave him a few minutes before looking over his shoulder and seeing the two name. One seemed normal, but the second one caught her eye; or at least the last name.

_ Gibbs _

His wife; it must be. She looked at the date she gave birth; it was her birthday, but so was the other women’s. She then looked at the date of death for both women. The other women died two days later while Shannon had died a mere two hours after giving birth. Just like she thought when she came here yesterday. But did that mean that Gibbs was her dad?

The idea seemed strange to her, but not wrong. Gibbs seemed lost in a world of memories. She let him have a few more minutes. She started to shake his shoulder.

“Gibbs. Come on shake out of it.”

He started at the sound of her voice and looked up at her.

“She was your wife, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah. She and my daughter were killed in a car accident. Shannon has witnessed a marine’s murder and id the killer so she was placed in protection detail. An agent was driving our car to drop Kelly, my daughter, off at a lesson she had when a sniper shot and killed the driver. The resounding crash killed Kelly, but Shannon lived until she made it to the hospital.”

“Did you know she was pregnant?”

“She sent a letter about a month or two into my tour in Kuwait. But I wasn’t able to read it until after they had died. It was salt in the wound; to read her happy words telling me that we had conceived again, but knowing when I read it that she wasn’t born.”

“And if it is me; what will you do?”

“Rejoice at being given a second chance.”

“Well before we get our hopes up, let’s confirm it. Is her DNA in the system?”

“Yeah it is.” They both got up and walked back to the Charger and drove back to NCIS.

Once at Headquarters they both headed down to Abby’s lab.

“I have a name Abby and casefile number for you to run.” He told her without preamble. He gave her a case number and said run the adult female’s blood against Quinn’s and let me know.”

“That’ll take time Gibbs.”

“You have until the end of the day.” He told her and left the room. Quinn smiled at Abby and signed ‘thank you’ to her and followed. She met Gibbs by the elevator and rode back up to the bullpen. Gibbs pointed to a small desk and she nodded and took a seat. She swiveled in the chair until she could see Gibbs. He seemed to sink into his memories and Quinn remembered their conversation in the elevator that morning and the Director’s teasing.

There was something there. She knew it; and she was determined to find it. Suddenly Gibbs stood up.

“Going for coffee.” Then he left. 

Quinn made sure he was gone before sitting behind his desk and finding his computer logged on. She quickly pulled up the case file number that Gibbs had given Abby; she wanted to know what happened to her mother. She read the entire thing before she heard the sound of clicks from the stairs. She looked up and caught the Director’s eye. She finished walking down the stairs and walked over to her.

“Where’s Gibbs?”

“He went out to get coffee about 40 minutes ago, Director.”

“Please you can call me Jenny. 40 minutes for a coffee run? That’s slow for Jethro.”

“I think he wanted to clear his head; he recognized one of the names; old military buddy’s wife or sister or something.”

“He flashed back to the war?”

“I think so.”

“Does Abby have the DNA results yet?”

“Gibbs gave her until the end of today.”

“Well then; telling me would have helped Jethro.” She seemed to talk to herself. “Well I was coming down to see if he wanted me to get him some lunch while I went out. But seeming as he’s not here. How about you, would you like to come with me? It must be boring for you to be by yourself and have nothing to do.”

“Sure, I was starting to get bored. I don’t even have my AP work to do.”

“AP classes as a sophomore?”

“I took AP Biology and AP United States History as a freshman. I got 5s on both AP tests.”

“OK then. What AP class or classes are you taking in the fall?”

“AP Chemistry and Pre-AP English.”

“I take it you like school then?”

“I do like school. Or at least the classes; I could live without some of the students though.”

“I think we all could at that age. I was going to get Italian for lunch. You still game?”

“Of course I need to do something.” Quinn stood up and arched her back while raising her arms above her head; stretching. Jen could hear her back popping and cringed; it wasn’t a pleasant sound. Jenny and Quinn walked out of the building and into Jen’s town car; the driver opened the door for both of them then got in the car and drove off.

“Do you always have someone driving you?”

“During office hours, yes. Off hours; not usually. Unless I have a formal event. I do like to drive myself whenever possible, but not only is he my driver; he is my protection detail. All Directors of armed federal agencies and most of the non-armed have a protection detail.”

“Oh. That’s not nearly as exciting as I thought, but it’s still cool.”

“Yup. So how was staying at Jethro’s house last night really?”

“I told you the truth. We got food then talked in the basement while he sanded his boat. And yes our talk was 20 questions.”

“What did he ask you?”

“What grade I was in, classes I was taking, what I did after school; so the usual questions that you would ask a teen. Then he asked me some stuff about my biological parents and what the people who raised me told me about them.”

“So he started easy then moved to the difficult stuff.”

“Yup but I hit the ground running. I mean I asked some easy questions like how long he’s worked at NCIS and what he did before that. But then I asked some difficult questions. And before you asked I told him that I wouldn’t tell anyone, so don’t ask. I am going to try and get him to talk to someone though. But it might be Abby or Ducky; I’ve seen that them and you seem to be closer to him then Tim. And I am guessing that if Tim is not that close to him than the other two aren’t either.”

“Well, that’s partially right. Tim is not as close to Jethro then the rest of us. But he is pretty close to Ziva.”

“Well I want to know what happens to you after Abby’s done.”

“We find out if any of the two names on the list have living relatives.”

“Then what will you do?”

“If they want me; I’ll return to Tucson and pack. And if they don’t want me I’ll be placed in Foster Care in Tucson. I’ll only be there for three more years.”

They reached the restaurant. The hostess seated them in the back; they sat down and a waiter approached with menus. They lapsed into silence as they looked at the menus. The waiter came back and took their drink orders. Silence prevailed at the table. Quinn wanted to ask her some questions, but didn’t want to piss her off; after all; she was in charge of an armed federal agency. Finally the waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders. Quinn took a deep breath and asked her question.

“How well do you know Gibbs, Director Shepard?”

“When I first joined NCIS I was assigned as his team’s probie agent. Then in 1999 we were sent over to Europe and I was his partner.”

“So do you know him the best?”

“No, Ducky knows him the best. Ducky has been here since the same time as Jethro I believe.”

“But after Ducky?”

“Yeah I think I know him the best after Ducky.”

“Does he like to talk?”

“About what?”

“Anything non work related.”

“Only his boat and his bourbon.”

“Not his past or his time in the Corps?”

“Nope; only little tidbits about his Drill Sargent and Commanding Officer.”

“Thank you.”

Their meals arrived and they ate in silence. Jenny paid the bill after they finished and they headed back to NCIS.

Gibbs still wasn’t there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Yeah another update.

An Unknown Child 

4

Gibbs didn’t come back. Finally at six o’clock Jenny gave up and offered to drop Quinn off on her way home to get ready for a political diner she had to go to. Quinn entered the house; it was quiet. She went to the basement.

He was there; sanding furiously a mason jar my his side.

“Abby said that she would only give the results to you. What’s going on in your head?”

“I’m pissed off. I had a child all these years and I didn’t even know it. I just assumed that the baby died with Shannon and Kelly. I didn’t know that the baby could have lived outside of the mother.”

“Ignorance may not be the best excuse, but it’s true. If you are my biological father I don’t care. Just be in my life now. Take care of me now. Learn to love me as a daughter now. Not the past. You cannot keep living in the past for it will obliterate your present and your future.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you can’t dwell on your mistakes; acknowledge them and move on. You can’t dwell on perceived mistakes either. You were serving your country; you cannot be blamed for not protecting us. For all we know you would have died too. Then you wouldn’t have done all you have done in the name of justice since. You can’t live with the memories of the past all to yourself. Not only does that isolate yourself but it starts to poison your mind and your heart. You start trusting less, you become grouchy at being near people; even your family.”

“I don’t want to share them.”

“Why Gibbs?”

“People will try to take their place.”

“No one can Gibbs; no one. Not if you tell yourself that you are not looking for replacements. You need to find someone who can make you happy in the here and now, not in the past. You know; you may think that your protecting both yourself and others from the pain, but you’re not.

“The pain will build up inside anyway. And telling people is a way to drain off the pain; make it bearable. And not telling someone because you don’t want them to feel your pain is bull. For all you know something equally devastating could have happened to them in their past. If you opened up it shows that you trust people. You don’t need to tell everyone, only those who are closest to you. Like Ducky, Abby and Jenny.”

“What do you mean Jenny?”

“Please I watched you both yesterday and today. You were the only man that I saw her flirt with. She acted different when you came into a room. She was just as worried about you today as Abby was. She just hid it better. You both have told me that she was your probie then your partner. You yourself told me that you fell in love while on assignment in Paris. Tell me it’s not her.”

“You’re right. But how do I tell people that I have been lying to them for years?”

“By saying that you wanted to protect them, that you never meant it to hurt them. And you tell them the truth. Gibbs, know this: if you are my father I don’t want to hid who my mother was. She did an incredibly brave thing testifying against a drug cartel. We should be honored by that and tell the people we care about. Not hide her in the basement of our minds. Bravery should be shared and not coveted. So man up and at least tell those three.”

“You’re right. I hate it when I’m wrong. Shall we do this now?”

“Call Abby and see if she’ll bring the results over here. Then call Jenny and she if she wants to leave whatever function she’s at tonight. You figure out how to get Ducky here.”

“Thank you.” He walked up to Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

“Remember the past can shape our actions now, but we cannot change it. We can change our present and our future.”

Walking back up the stairs Gibbs grabbed his home phone and tossed his cell to Quinn.

“Can you call Jen for me?”

“Yup. I’m going to wait until Abby picks up the phone.”

Gibbs nodded and dialed the number.

“Abby!” Came the bubble Goth’s voice.

“Abby its me.”

“Gibbs!! Are you ok? Why didn’t you come back? Are you ok? Are you drunk? Did you run out of bourbon? ‘Cause I’m not bringing you more. You really had me and Director worried!”

“Abby, breath. I’m fine I had to sort out a few things. Did you get the DNA results?”

“Yes but I can’t give the results over an unsecured line.”

“Then bring the file over. I’m calling Jen and maybe Ducky.”

“Ok be there in 45 minutes.” He hung up the phone and turned to Quinn.

“Do you want to wait until Jen and Ducky are here to hear the DNA results?”

“No. For the moment this is just about us. If it turns out like we think then we can share both pieces of information.”

“Ok.”

Quinn opens Gibbs’ phone and scrolls through the numbers to find Jenny’s. She hits the send button and turns her back to Gibbs.

“Shepard.” She answers on the first ring.

“It’s Quinn.”

“Did you find him?”

“Yes I did. He was working on his boat. He no, we want you to come over in about an hour. I know that you are at a function but when you dropped me off I got the impression that you weren’t looking forward to it.”

“You’re right. It is a very boring function. I think that I can leave in an hour. I’ll call when I leave.”

“Thanks Jenny. Talk to you then.”

“K Quinn.”

They both hang up the phone. Quinn turns back to Gibbs.

“She’ll call in about an hour to tell us that she is on her way or that she can’t get out.”

“Call Ducky.”

“Nope; getting Ducky over here is your job. Not mine.”

“Fine. He takes his cell phone and leaves the room. Quinn heads into the living room to do a bit of dusting; it has definitely been awhile since Gibbs had company. She had just finished when she heard a car pull up to the house. Looking out the window she sees a hearst; Abby’s car, definitely. Abby got out of the car carrying a folder and walked up the steps. She entered without knocking.

“Gibbs!!!!!!! I’m here! Oh! Hi Quinn; I didn’t know that you were staying here.”

“Hi Abby. Its better then foster care.”

“Yeah, you’re right there. Gibbs in his basement?”

“Yeah he’s calling Ducky. Jenny will be here hopefully in an hour; Ducky should also be here then.”

“Am I waiting for them to give the results?”

Before Quinn can answer Gibbs interrupts.

“Nope; I have something that I need to share with the three of you. So did her DNA match the case file?”

“Yes. The women who did in the car crash is 100% Quinn’s mother. Did you want me to find out the father if I can?”

“No need. I know who the father is” was all Gibbs could get out before Quinn launched herself into his arms a huge smile across her face. Gibbs quickly wrapped his arms around her a spun her in a circle; a smile on his own face. Quinn then turned to Abby and gave her a hug so tight that Abby was almost on the receiving end of an “Abby Hug” and she found that she liked them.

“Do I get to know what that was about?”

“Yes” Came Gibbs’ answer

“But not right now. We want to wait for Jenny and Ducky to get here.”

“I’ll try and wait until then. Are we having food?”

“Take-out or should I cook something?” Quinn asked walking into the kitchen.

“Do you have chicken?” Abby asked following.

“Yes we do. We have four chicken breasts.”

“Pull them out. Gibbs do you have a grill?”

“Yeah out back.”

“Charcoal or gas?”

“Charcoal.”

“Do you have charcoal?”

“No.”

“Okay Quinn here’s what we are going to do: we are going to grill the chicken breasts. But we need side servings. So we are going to get the chicken ready then go and get some charcoal as well as side servings.”

“Ok. What are we putting on the chicken?”

“For now salt and pepper.” She walked towards the cupboards and opened them looking for the spices. She pulled out Rosemary, Sage, Thyme. She grabbed some apple vinegar and a clove of garlic.

“Can you rinse the chicken for me Quinn? And Gibbs can you grab me two gallon sized bags?”

Both rushed to follow orders and soon the smell of rosemary chicken filled the kitchen. After the juice was finished they put it in the fridge. And Abby washed her hands then grabbed her keys and purse. Before the girls got out the door, Gibbs handed them a hundred dollar bill to pay for everything. Quinn took it and made her way with Abby to Abby’s car. Getting in they drove off to the same store that Gibbs and Quinn were at that morning.

“So side dishes. I was thinking potatoes, asparagus, and rolls. And something sweet for dessert.” Quinn broke the silence.

“Good idea. Let’s do it. What kind of sweet thing?”

“Well ice cream sundaes are always good, but I was thinking some fruity ice cream.”

“Let’s see what they have.” Abby told the teenager. They grabbed some potatoes and Asperagus. Abby then grabbed a thing of frozen dinner rolls and they made their way to the ice cream section.

“So; we have either fruit flavored ice cream or vanilla ice cream and we buy fruit and other toppings.” Abby said. Quinn nodded and looked at the fruit flavored ice cream.

“Let’s go with door number 2 Abby. Simple vanilla ice cream with toppings.” So they grabbed two things of vanilla ice cream; turning around they saw some of the toppings they wanted: chocolate syrup and chopped peanuts. They grabbed a thing of both then walked back over to the fruit and veggie section.

“Fresh fruit or already chopped fruit?” Quinn asked Abby.

“Well what fruit do we want?”

“I’m thinking cherries, strawberries and peaches.” Abby nodded and looked at the chopped fruit. She grabbed a thing of chopped peaches.

“These are better like this. Peaches are a fall fruit not a spring fruit.” They then grabbed a small thing of cherries and strawberries. They were walking towards the cash register when Quinn and Abby remembered: “Whip cream!” So they turned around and walked back to where the milk is.

“Cool-Whip, Redi-Whip or make it from scratch?” Abby asked both herself and Quinn.

“No Cool-whip; wrong dessert. I don’t want to make it from scratch along with everything else; so I guess that leaves Red-Whip.”

“Nice resoning Quinn.” They grabbed two cans of the Redi-Whip and went back to the check-out line. They paid for the food and drove back to the house. Along the way Quinn could see Abby fidgeting.

“You are trying not to ask me, huh?”

“You caught me. Can you give me a hint?”

“Gibbs is going to tell you about his past. He is going to tell you, Jenny and Ducky because you are the three who are closet to him.”

“Well that didn’t help; no I need to know.” They saw the house. A Morgan sat outside the house. “Ducky’s here!”

“Sweet car!” She told her leaning forward in her seat.

“It’s one of Ducky’s pride and joys.”

“Well let’s get this stuff inside.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

An Unknown Child

5

Abby and Quinn hauled in the stuff passing the charcoal to Gibbs. He carried it outside and started some coals for the chicken. Abby and Quinn headed into the kitchen where they placed the fruit in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer. They then got the side dishes ready.

Abby started a pot of water boiling for the potatoes and started warming up the oven for the dinner rolls and Quinn started taking care of the Asparagus. Ducky was sitting at a table in the kitchen talking to Abby while Quinn listened.  45 minutes later the coals were ready and Abby brought out the chicken to Gibbs.

“So my dear; how have you liked the east coast?”

“It’s amazing here Ducky! I love it.”

“And how is Jethro treating you?”

“Like I am a young adult; not something I’m quite used too. Some adults treat you like your still a child until you turn sixteen. That gets annoying after awhile.”

“I bet. So I take it that you are not 16?”

“I am 15 right now, I turn 16 in the new year.”

“So you are entering the 11 th grade then, my dear?”

“Yup. Sophomore year.” She told him as she worked around the kitchen. Just then Abby came back and saw that she was still working.

“Go and sit down; all of the stuff we used is put away. Relax; let Gibbs cook the meat.”

Quinn nodded gratefully and took a seat at the table next to Ducky.

“Anything else you want to ask about me Ducky and Abby?”

“I want to know what classes your taking” Abby told her and Ducky nodded his agreement.

“OK here it goes: I was going to take: Advanced Choir, Advanced Theater, Art 7-8, AP Chemistry, Pre-Calculus, Pre-AP English and Wind Ensemble.”

“Wow pretty heavy stuff for an underclassmen.”

“That is what Gibbs said.”

“You play an instrument and sing and act?”

“Yup. I play the flute and the piano, sing second soprano and do both Tech and Acting.”

“Do you have any free time?”

“Nope, because I also do swim team in the fall, winter guard in the winter and off season swimming in the spring; so any extra time I have with all of that is generally for sleeping. And I also have my Russian lessons.” 

Just then Gibbs’ cell phone started ringing and Quinn answered it.

“Agent Gibbs’ phone.”

“Quinn, its Jenny. I just left the function; should I come straight over or change into more comfortable clothes.”

“How long will it take you because I think dinner is almost ready.”

“Ten minutes to change and another ten to get to the house.”

“OK See you in 20 Jenny.” Quinn hung up the phone and walked out back.

“Jenny should be here in 20 Gibbs. She wanted to change out of her function outfit into some more comfortable clothing.”

“Ok well dinner will be ready in 15.”

“We can wait five minutes.” Quinn told him turning back around and heading back into the kitchen. She sat back down and talked about her school with Ducky and Abby. Ten minutes later Gibbs walked back in to grab a new plate for the cooked chicken. Five more minutes and he was back in the kitchen with the chicken and veggies; just as the door opened and Jenny walked in.

She wore her hair down; it brushing her back as she moved. She had changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt.

“You’re just in time Jenny; Gibbs just brought the chicken off the grill.”

“Good because I try to avoid some of the foods served at these things, but I did have to eat something. So perhaps I could have half a piece?”

“Of course Jenny; I’ll split one with you. I’m not that hungry.” Quinn started placing the food in the center of the table and Abby hopped up to hug Jenny. And Jethro grabbed the plates.

They all sat at the table and dished themselves some food. Silence filled the table, but it was comfortable. Pierced only by moans of appreciation to the food. They ate the food quickly and Ducky took the plates and rinsed them in the sink. While Abby brought out the stuff for dessert and Quinn cut the fresh cherries and strawberries.

“Who wants chocolate and who wants fruit?” Quinn asked the room

“What fruit do you have, my dear?” Ducky asked.

“I have canned peach slices, fresh cherries and fresh strawberries.”

Gibbs and Abby decided on chocolate with whip cream and a cherry on top, while Ducky settled for cherries and both Jenny and Quinn had peaches and strawberries with the cream. Everyone left the table for the living room to enjoy their sweet treat. Abby and Quinn finished theirs first and Abby brought both bowls back into the kitchen and rinsed them out; placing them in the sink along with the plates from dinner. Finally the other three finished and Gibbs and Quinn brought them back into the kitchen.

“Do we tell them about me first or about Shannon and Kelly?”

“You.”

“OK, want me to start?”

“Yeah.”

They headed back into the living room and sat down again. They both let the silence hang until Abby couldn’t take it anymore.

“Well?”

“Abby could you read aloud the results of the DNA testing?” Jethro asked her.

“Sure.” She got up and retrieved the file before sitting back down. “In the matter of the question of maternity Quinn Rain Tanner is 100% certainly the daughter of a marine sniper’s wife. The women was involved in a murder investigation done by NIS involving a drug cartel in ‘91. The women in question had witnessed a murder of a marine petty officer and had IDed the killer. She and her 8 almost 9 year old daughter were given a protection detail. On their way to Kelly’s, that’s the daughter, ballet lesson their detail was driving; he was shot and killed by a sniper employed by the drug cartel. He died instantly, and the resulting crash killed the little girl. Now the women survived her wound and gave birth at the hospital before dying of her injuries. She lived long enough to bring a new life into this world. Wow Quinn; your mother was awesome!”

“Thank you Abby; I think so too. But did you see the last name of the victims?”

“No the code of the file only gives me their first and middle names; I don’t know there last names.”

“I do.” Jethro told them. Abby, Jenny and Ducky turned their attention to him. Quinn glanced at him. He looked really nervous.

“Well, Jethro; spit it out.” Jenny told him; she was wondering what could put that look on his face. She hadn’t seen it since she took a round in the thigh in the Czech Republic.

“Their last name was Gibbs.” Everyone looked shocked and they didn’t bother to try and hide it.

“Guys I know you’re shocked but there is more. She was my first wife. I met her on the train on my way to training when I first joined the Marine Corps. I married her in 1981 and Kelly was born in 1983.”

“Why have you never told us before Jethro?” Ducky asked softly. But Gibbs was lost in a flashback; so Quinn answered for him.

“He told me it was because he couldn’t stand seeing someone pity him for that. That’s why he doesn’t tell the people. He also said that he didn’t want anyone to try and take their place. And he didn’t want to add that pain to anyone else.

“I told him yesterday that the people who know him well won’t pity him. However I told him that not telling may also be construed as a sign that he doesn’t find people trustworthy. That was why he was married four times. The other three wives were to try and fill the hole left by my mom and sister.”

“Not the last wife.” Gibbs’ voice startled them. “She was used to replace a hole left by someone else.” Jenny shifted in her seat and looked down at her lap. A kind of tension rose in the room and everyone felt it. After a few minutes of tense silence Abby got up and walked over to Gibbs. She stopped in front of him and signed

_ I am sorry that happened to you Papa Bear. I wouldn’t have thought less of you but more of you. I’m glad you told me. _

Jethro smiled and signed good girl to here before pulling her into a hug. Abby wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

“Thank you for telling me guys” she said out loud; knowing that Ducky and Jenny had no clue what she said. “but I have to work tomorrow so I’m going to go home and get some sleep.” She gave Ducky, and Jenny a warm hug before turning to Quinn.

“Welcome to the family Quinn.” She told the 15 year old as she hugged her. She grabbed the file and her purse and left the house. Everyone could hear her car as she left.

When the sound of Abby’s car faded Gibbs nodded to Ducky and Quinn; Jenny’s head wasn’t watching him, but still focused on her lap. Gibbs left the room and headed towards his basement. After a few minutes Jenny stood up as well and headed to the bathroom; but Quinn caught the look and tears on her face.

“Ducky?”

“Yes my dear?”

“Did you see Jenny’s face?”

“Yes I did my dear. I’m afraid our dear Jethro has stuck his foot in his mouth.”

“Which part; me and Shannon and Kelly or the part about his last ex-wife?”

“I’m guessing the ex-wife part.”

“But why would that upset her Ducky?”

“What do you know about Jennifer’s past with your father?”

“Did that feel weird to say? Because it felt weird to hear. Umm only that she was his probie then his partner on ops in Europe.”

“Their cover was a happily married couple.”

“So they had PDA?”

“Yes they did. But eventually they were only pretending about the married part; they were a happy couple.”

“And she left him to further her career?”

“Yes and came back six years later as Director. And Jethro told me, while drunk, that she had said no off the job to him.”

“Ouch. Does she know that he is still in love with her?”

“No; she has turned a blind eye to it. And he tries to ignore it.”

“Damn; sometimes adults are dumb.”

Quinn and Ducky started talking about other stuff; both of them not knowing that Jen had overheard the last part of their conversation. And if she admitted it to herself she knew that she was fine with Jethro having a child; it would do him good. She also didn’t care that he didn’t tell them about Shannon and Kelly; after all she had her secrets too. Learning that his marriage to Stephanie was to replace the hole that  _ she _ left was what killed her. He really did miss her; and she thought that he really didn’t love her.

And if she was totally honest with herself: she would never have left him in the first place had she known about Shannon and Kelly; after all if he really loved her, then that was amazing. If he could love her after losing his first wife then that showed progress right. And what did she do? She left him for her five-point plan.

She decided to let them know she was back so she walked back into the room to say her farewells.

“Bye.” She said simply. She grabbed her keys and left. Quinn and Ducky shared a glance and shrugged.

“Well my dear I too must leave. My mother needs to be watched almost 24 hours a day.”

“That’s fine Ducky. I’ll see you soon I’m sure.”

Ducky nodded and kissed her on her cheek and stood on the basement stairs landing to say his goodbye to Jethro. He then grabbed his hat, jacket and keys. He too left. Quinn went into the kitchen and finished doing the dishes. Then she dashed up the stairs to her room and took a shower. When she was done she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in before going downstairs and to the basement.

“Goodnight. . . Dad”

“Night kid.”


End file.
